When Pigs Fly
by PiperPaigePhoebe01
Summary: AU of Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star. The pig never interrupts their kiss and when their lips touch in that sketch... well, let's just say everything changes. Chad/Sonny.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I know that this idea is very clichéd, but it just came to me and I had to write it. The title is not very original, but I hope you like this fic anyway. I enjoyed writing it!

**Summary: **AU of Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star. The pig never interrupts their kiss and when their lips touch in that sketch... well, let's just say everything changes. Chad/Sonny.

* * *

**When Pigs Fly**

"I'll kiss you for real when pigs fly."

I said that, sure, but even I couldn't stop the tingling feeling in my chest when I leaned in closer to him, he leaned in close to me, and our lips came ever closer together. Our eyes locked together, and I could see an uncharacteristically soft expression in his own, as if he _did _want to kiss me.

Our lips were an inch away now, and I couldn't stop my eyes fluttering shut. He let out a breath in a soft puff, and then—

My lips met his.

There was an _ooh _from the audience, just like Marshall said, but that was the last thing I noticed outside of the kiss. His lips pressed against mine, slowly and gently, and I met that pressure. All too soon, the kiss ended as the curtain fell over the scene and cheers met our ears. Chad slowly pulled away from my lips, but I kept my eyes shut for a moment after.

"Check and mate," Chad said.

I opened my eyes, glaring at him. "You were wrong," I said, standing up. "I did not, nor will I ever, fall for someone as arrogant as you."

"Oh, please," Chad said, rolling his eyes. "You know you want to kiss me again."

I let out a laugh before I could stop myself. Gathering my things together, I said, "I want no such thing. I didn't even want to kiss you the first time."

Chad stood up. "Sure," Chad said. "If that's true—" he moved closer to me, and I felt my heart stutter inside my chest embarrassingly—"then why do you have that weird, starstruck look on your face?"

"What?" I asked. "What starstruck look?"

Chad took a step closer to me, putting his hand on my arm. He met my eyes, waiting a few moments before answering.

"That starstruck look."

I opened my mouth to respond—I did _not _have a starstruck look—but before I could answer, Marshall came up to us, looking positively gleeful.

"I was right!" he proclaimed, the pig clasped in his arms. "That sketch was amazing. Your chemistry just exploded off the set!" He turned to Chad. "I think I am going to have to talk to Mr. Condor about making you a costar for more sketches."

"No!" Marshall gave me a strange look. "I mean—um, I think this sketch is fine as it is. Why do you need to add to it?"

"Because your show needs the greatest actor of our generation," Chad said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Marshall said. "The Hot EMT sketch has so much potential. Just think: Hot EMT at the library. Hot EMT at the movies. Hot EMT in the restaurant. Hot EMT on a first date with Sonny's character."

"All great ideas," Chad said. "How about we talk about it in your office?"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Marshall said. "Do you mind, Sonny?" I opened my mouth, but Marshall talked over me. "Good. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Meet me in my office after noontime; I expect I'll need all that time to sort out my office after Nico and Grady barged through it."

Before I could answer, Marshall had his arm around Chad and was leading him off the set. He was already talking rapidly to him, and I could tell that Chad was going to agree with whatever he said, probably just to annoy me. That was just the type of guy he was—the annoying, infuriating, crazy, arrogant, talented, charming... I mean, scratch the last two. He was annoying, infuriating and arrogant.

That was it.

I rolled my eyes as Chad winked at me over his shoulder. Then he disappeared around the corner, leaving me to plop down on the couch. I closed my eyes, trying not to think of Chad's lips on mine and the tingling pressure they had left behind.

He was wrong, I told myself. I would never like Chad Dylan Cooper.

Right?

_Right._

* * *

"Wait, you actually kissed _Chad_?"

I groaned and sat down on the couch, leaning my head against the back. With a hand over my eyes, I moaned a curt "yes." Tawni, seated in her chair in front of her mirror, let out a gasp. Her heels clipped against the floor, and she lifted my hand away from my eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I'm almost _positive _that you said you actually kissed Chad."

I sat up. "You knew I had to do it, Tawni!" I said. "It was a sketch. I couldn't exactly say to Marshall that I couldn't kiss Chad because he said that if I did, I'd fall in love with him. I mean, honestly, he'd just say something like 'Well, Sonny, all you need is a little more self-discipline. That's all. Don't let Chad get you down, Son.' And I'd've done the sketch anyway."

"If you had come up with something _better_, maybe he wouldn't have forced you," Tawni said.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Tawni said. "Make up something. Something funnier."

"Is there anything more of a joke than me kissing Chad?"

Tawni was silent for a moment.

"No." She paused. "Unless..."

I stared at Tawni. "Unless what?"

"Unless you really did want to kiss him," Tawni said, "or you liked the kiss."

This is where I made the biggest mistake of the conversation. Instead of immediately denying it—_of course I __didn't want to kiss Chad, what are you, insane?_—I hesitated. For a moment, I could still feel the weight of Chad's lips on mine, the way they ever so softly pressed against my own, not intruding or harsh, just gentle and completely un-Chad-like. And the way my heart constricted painfully when I remembered the kiss did not help my denial.

Oh gosh.

I actually liked the kiss.

The worst part was that Tawni knew it too. She knew it was written all over my face, because she let out a gasp.

"Oh my God!" Tawni shrieked. "I can't believe it!" She turned away from me and began pacing. "Oh my God, I really can't believe this!" She whirled on me again. "You actually wanted to kiss Chad! You, Sonny Munroe!" She pointed an accusing finger at me. "You kissed Chad Dylan Cooper and not just because of the sketch either. You _wanted _to kiss him. Don't even bother denying it."

"I didn't—" I began, but Tawni cut me off.

"No, I said don't even bother trying to deny it," Tawni said. "I know that look. That's the look you get when you like someone and don't want to admit it. And you can't stop that silly smile from coming across your face, and I know you're thinking about the kiss."

I let out a sigh.

It was no use. Tawni knew the truth.

"Yeah, I am," I murmured. "You're right."

"I am?" Tawni blinked. "Oh, right. I am!"

"I just can't help it." I sighed. "Just when I think that I want nothing else to do with Chad, he does something sweet, like tell me we'll be in love after this sketch, and then he does something obnoxious, which makes me want to bite his head off, and then the kiss comes along and it's completely wonderful and perfect and I feel like I might be falling for him and then he's a jerk again—"

"Holy crow," Tawni breathed. "Back up a second there, Sonny. What did he say?"

_That **we **would be in love after the sketch._

What did he mean by that? Did he mean what I thought he meant or—?

"He's in love with you," Tawni breathed when I reluctantly divulged my thoughts. "Oh my God. How could I have not realized it before?"

Wait.

What?

"What are you talking about?"

Tawni laughed. "Sonny, if you haven't realized it by now, I don't think you ever will," Tawni said. "But because we could be considered friends—on Tuesdays and Thursdays, at least—I feel the need to tell you this." She paused dramatically. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not say 'We're going to be in love' unless he means it. He does not want to kiss someone so badly—like he wanted to kiss you—unless he has feelings for them. And I think you've always known it's true, but you just don't want to admit it. It's time to stop being in denial."

"I'm not in denial," I said, but my voice rose harshly.

"Sure," Tawni said. "Well, when you stop not being in denial, go ahead and find Chad. I'm sure he'll be waiting for you."

I opened my mouth, but before I could answer, Tawni flounced out of the dressing room, leaving me all alone with my thoughts.

Was she right?

* * *

In the end, it didn't matter if she was right or not, because a week passed and I did not talk to Chad Dylan Cooper once. Sure, I saw him in the commissary with his Mackenzie Falls costars, or walking past our building on the way to his own, but other than that, it seemed like he was ignoring me—or maybe I was the one ignoring him. Either way, we didn't have any interaction, besides a simple "hi" if we passed each other in the commissary or ended up behind each other in the line.

I wondered what was wrong. For as long as I had been on the set of So Random, I had never gone a week without talking to Chad Dylan Cooper, ever since our fateful meeting in the commissary that one day, when everything had—not changed, exactly, but grown more complicated.

That meant that he was ignoring me.

Which was utterly un-Chad-like.

And not like the kiss was un-Chad-like either.

I wasn't sure what he meant by it, what he meant by ignoring me. I thought that he would never pass up an opportunity to rub the kiss in my face, but he never mentioned it. He even tried to ignore me actively, if the way he turned abruptly whenever he saw me coming toward me was any indication. He even ignored the other members of So Random, as far as he could.

There was something wrong.

I knew it, he knew it, even Tawni knew it.

As I entered the commissary on the day that marked a week since that fateful kiss, I stared around, looking for Nico and Grady. I found them, seated in our normal table, but my eyes lingered on Chad Dylan Cooper at his own table—just as he looked up.

Our eyes met.

My mouth suddenly felt dry. I swallowed, but made my way to Chad's table regardless. If he wouldn't tell me why he was ignoring me, I would figure it out myself.

"Hey, Chad," I said, ignoring Portlyn's curious looks in my direction.

"Hi, Sonny," Chad said, cutting up his steak.

"Chad, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said before I could lose my nerve.

"Sure," Chad said. "What's up?"

"I meant _alone._"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, _Chad_, it's really necessary."

"Fine." Chad shoved his plate away from his seat and stood up. "Excuse me, Portlyn, Chloe."

As soon as Portlyn reluctantly said her goodbye, I grabbed Chad's arm and dragged him out of the commissary, smiling at Tawni on my way by. Chad complained all the way through the halls—"hey, hey, watch the clothes, I'm worth money, you know!"—but I ignored him. Glancing around the halls, I groaned, noticing that the only spot where we could talk was the empty closet around the corner. I dragged him inside, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Sonny, what is this all about?" Chad said, flicking on the light.

I opened my mouth to respond, but all of a sudden—

I had never realized how tiny this closet was before.

The closet was by far the tiniest closet I had ever been in. Although there had originally been more space in the tiny room, the empty floor space had gradually been covered with boxes, probably from previous shows. The boxes barely left enough room for us to stand facing each other. Our torsos were pressed tightly together, his warm breath brushing lightly across the top of my head.

All of my words just fell right out of my head like they had never been there to begin with.

"Sonny?" Chad put a hand on my waist. "Sonny, what's wrong?"

"I—nothing."

"You don't sound very sure," Chad said.

"I just wanted to know—"

"Know what?"

"Why you were ignoring me."

I felt dizzy with our proximity. My lips, which had just stopped tingling a couple days ago, started tingling again. I yearned to move closer to him, but I knew that I couldn't. I clenched one hand into a fist to keep myself restrained, and curled the other around the hem of my shirt.

"I haven't been ignoring you," Chad said.

"Yes, you have," I murmured. "Ever since the—sketch, you've barely spoken two words to me. Other than today."

"I've just been busy."

"No, you haven't," I said. "I know for a fact that Mackenzie Falls had a very relaxed week of filming. You've only filmed one episode this week, and So Random has shot five. And I still had time to talk to you."

"Then why didn't you?" Chad said. "If you had time, then you were ignoring me too."

I rolled my eyes. "Only because you ignored me first."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Would you just _shut up_?"

"Make me."

Chad said this statement normally, like he would have before the kiss, but in the context of the kiss, remembering the way his eyes had looked then and memorizing the way they looked now, I knew that this statement was not said in the same way it had been said before the sketch.

Not even close.

This time, he meant it, not as a joke, but as a suggestion.

And I knew exactly what he was suggesting—and frankly, surprisingly, I was not disgusted with it. I did not storm out of the closet, like I should have. I did not roll my eyes or argue with him. Instead, I made a split second decision, a decision that, had I thought about it for a second longer, I would not have made.

However, in a single second, everything can change.

In that split second, I decided.

I smiled.

"All right, then. I will."

Before Chad could say anything, my arms wrapped around his neck. I strained my body upward slightly, reaching, reaching, until my lips met his. My head swam at the contact, and I pressed my lips to his earnestly, bringing my body closer to his. Chad's hands tightened around my waist, bringing me closer to him. His lips moved against mine smoothly, almost as if he had expected this moment and yearned for it ever since that first kiss a week ago.

And to be honest, I had yearned for it ever since then too—but it was only now that I realized it.

As one hand entwined itself in his hair, Chad let out a gentle groan against my mouth. He smiled against my lips, trying to pull me closer.

After what felt like an eternity of kissing in that brightened closet, I pulled away, my arms still around his neck. For a moment, we just stared at each other, trying to memorize the feel of each other. I smiled, my lips tingling. I felt a fluttering in my stomach as I stared into his eyes, as I memorized his smile.

"What was that for?" Chad asked.

He threw me for a loop—since when did Chad not say something cocky? It took me a moment to gather my words and when I did, they came out softly.

"You told me to make you shut up," I said, smiling. "So I did."

Chad laughed. "I knew you wanted to kiss me."

"Don't let it go to your head, Cooper."

"I knew you wanted me," he taunted.

"You did not," I retorted. "You just hoped."

"Oh, don't underestimate my skills, Munroe," Chad said. "I knew as soon as I saw you that you would end up falling in love with me."

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?" I teased.

Chad laughed and the sound made my stomach tie into knots and flip-flop. "It might've been," he said, looking uncharacteristically shy. "But what does it matter? I told you that you would fall in love with me a week ago, and you did. I told you, the kiss changes everything."

"No, you told me that _we _would be in love by week's end."

Chad's smile faltered for a moment, but then it returned in full force. He pulled me closer to him.

"And I was right," Chad said. "We are."

My stomach did a steep nosedive, followed by a upside-down loop. To risk sounding like a cliché, I felt like I could fly as I heard his words.

"You love me," I said, grinning.

"So? You love me."

"So does that mean we're—sort of dating?"

Chad paused. "You know, Chad Dylan Cooper does not date." He paused for a moment, probably just to make me go crazy, which he achieved spectacularly. "But I think he can make an exception."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I smiled, bringing my lips closer to his. "So we're good?"

"Oh, we're _so _good," he said as his lips met mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was originally going to make this longer, but then the ending just sort of came to me, so I decided to end it here. It is very fluffy, but I am in such a fluffy Channy mood right now. I can't wait to see the next season!

Anyway, I hope you liked this, and please review? Thanks!


End file.
